Total Drama Island: Special Edition
by ShadesOfShades
Summary: In a universe where a completely different cast was chosen for the hit television series Total Drama Island, what adventures await 22 unsuspecting teenagers as they embark on the experience of a lifetime? Hosted by Chris McLean, this spin on Reality TV is an adventure you will not want to miss out on. (Fan-created cast. Tribute to the original Total Drama series)
1. Casting Call

**Author's Note-** Good evening everyone. For nearly a decade, _Total Drama_ has been a trademark of greatness for many of us: from watching the original seasons on our televisions at home, to the catchy theme song, to the tremendous Fanfiction community that has produced many great stories over the years. I've joined Fanfiction to contribute to this legacy with a story of my own, hopefully one that will captivate and excite many of you reading this today.

With this, I promise to deliver frequent updates, enticing storylines, and a Total Drama theme that will trigger some nostalgia for fans young and old. You see, I absolutely adore writing the original cast. Although this is my first story, I've contributed to stories in the past in various places. From the fan favorites like Cody and Izzy to the less popular characters, the original 22 cast members were phenomenal. But...I have a different idea. I want to tell a story about a world in which things happened...differently. Chris McLean is the host, but as for the competitors...

What if those 22 teenagers were never chosen? What if it had been a completely different group of cast members, or challenges? How would things turn out?

These are the questions I want to answer for you, my fellow fans.

But I need your help. I understand that creating your own character isn't a "new" idea. But my intention is to create a deep and thoughtful universe for your characters to exist in and interact with one another in a way that feels genuine. A truly great story.

I will need **22** cast members, so each of you may submit up to **2** applications, as well as your own challenge idea. I'm excited to see what you all have in mind. With that being said, here is the application you'll need, and you may submit this via PM OR review. It's up to you.

APPLICATION-

 **NAME:**

 **AGE: (16-18):**

 **GENDER:**

 **STEREOTYPE:**

 **BIO: (As much as you'd like to share)**

 **APPEARANCE:**

 **LIKES:**

 **DISLIKES:**

 **FEARS:**

 **TALENTS:**

 **RELATIONSHIP (Yes/No):**

 **INTERESTING FACTS:**

 **ADDITIONAL DETAILS (Optional):**

 **CHALLENGE IDEA:**

* * *

Thank you for your time. I look forward to welcoming your characters into the world of Total Drama Island: Special Edition.

You will receive a PM if your character is accepted into the story. I look forward to making this a fun and interactive experience throughout! If you have any questions, feel free to shoot me a message.

Until the next update,

-Shades of Shades-


	2. Update 1

**UPDATE-**

 **You guys are knocking this thing out of the park. I've received a great bit of exciting characters, and the story is starting to form- now, I just need 3 more characters, and they are _somewhat_ specific, but feel free to be as creative as you'd like.**

 **I need ONE more female, preferably someone that is like the "good looks" or "beautiful and vain" female of the group.**

 **And I need TWO more guys, preferably someone "nerdy" or weird" or someone "cool and laid back".**

 **Again, these are simply guidelines, you may submit whatever you would like.**

 **As soon as I have the 3 characters I need, I will release an official cast list, as well as a release date for the first chapter- it IS already in progress, however I will be out of town on Wednesday and Thursday for a business trip, so you can probably expect the first chapter sometime this weekend. Thank you all for your support! Great challenge ideas, great characters- this is going to be an excellent adventure.**

 **Until next time,**

 **ShadesOfShades**


	3. The Official Cast

Author's Note- First off, thank you all SO much for your submissions! You all put in a lot of effort to give me a terrific assortment of personalities to include and write with- there were a couple of tough decisions there at the end, and if your character wasn't accepted I do apologize. There will be opportunities in the future if you still wish to follow the series.

TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND: SPECIAL EDITION FINAL CAST:

1\. _ABIGAIL- The Friendly Therapist_ (michaelfang9)

2. _ALLY- The Aesthetic Dreamer Girl_ (vacuumbill)

3\. _ANTON- The Reformed Criminal_ (michaelfang9)

4. _AXEL- The Intimidating Genius_ (aperson500)

5\. _BRITTANY- The Girl With A Dark Secret_ (Liz the sweet writer)

6\. _BRONSON- The Bare-Knuckle Brawler_ (thealltimegreatest)

7\. _BUCK- The Big Game Hunter_ (lordb1ack)

8\. _CLARE- The Girl Next Door_ (therealchilddumbphony)

9\. _DAMIEN- The Self Centered Model (_ marth24)

10\. _DANIELLE- The Individualist Spy_ (marth24)

11\. _JAMES- The Weird Nerd_ (totaldramafan04)

12\. _JANET- The "Nice" Girl_ (I am a fish)

13\. _KATRINA- The Arrogant Brainiac_ (ladyvira)

14. _KEVIN- The Autistic Sweetheart_ (prestoncampbell2001)

15\. _LIAM- The Powerhouse Giant_ (Zak Saturday)

16\. _MARK- The Aspiring Musician_ (Allister bloodrive VII)

17. _MILES- The Altruistic Antihero_ (thealltimegreatest)

18\. _MILLY- The Cheery Former Emo_ (artamis9)

19\. _SOLAR- The Athlete_ (the real Targaryen)

20\. _STUART- The Stuttering Martial Artist_ (norbus95)

21\. _TORI- The Gambler_ (lady vira)

22. _VANESSA- The Filthy Rich Chick_ (mikie1998)

* * *

With your host, Chris McLean, and a season full of adventure, who will stand victorious at the end of it all?

Thank you all again for your contributions!

Stay tuned, and catch the story premiere, on Tuesday, July 11th, at 10:00 AM EST!

Until next time,

~ShadesOfShades~


End file.
